Ours
by Eternity with Mr.Saporta
Summary: David and Tally have fallen back in love, evrythings great until he's kidnapped and forced into becoming pretty, but that isn't all. Another thing soon after Tally finds herself pregnant. even if she finds him, will he want her? really great story enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'God, this stupid house is creepy' I thought resisting the urge to think out loud. My new house was really gorgeous, but it was new and it creaked. I had gotten up at three am this night do to a noise I had heard from downstairs. However I was certain my puppy, Scissor, had gotten free from his kennel and gotten into the trash again. But when I turned the corner from my bedroom hallway on the first level. I was horrified to see someone had broken into my home, and were now standing their back to me; the figure was dark in the light. The door had been closed; I'd forgotten to lock it again. Since my house was so new it hadn't been hardwired yet, plus it was on the outskirt of the city, not many people.

I couldn't see the figure's face when he turned around, but I heard him whimper weakly "Tally…" Who was he? I turned on the light switch next to the door, even more horrific was that not only was it David, but mud and blood caked his face and shirt. He was leaning against the wall holding his torso, his eyes were half closed from exhaustion.

"Oh my God, David, come on let me help you" I told him taking his hand, and I lead him into the kitchen letting him sit at the table. I retrieved my first aid kit from the hallway closet, also grabbing a pair of large kitchen shears. Using the shears I cut his shirt away from his chest, examining his chest before taking a kitchen towel, wetting it and began wiping blood and dirt from him. His eyes were all the way closed now, and his breathing had calmed, he was asleep. After closely examining I found that luckily none of his bones were broken, but he'd been bruised badly and there was a large gash on his back that I was able to bandage fairly well. I debated whether to sleep on the couch or just sleep next to him in my bed, I chose the later.

I'd missed sleeping next to him, in the six months we hadn't seen each other, and it felt right. He murmured words in his sleep like "Tally…" and "Maddy…" his body was warm next to mine in the silence. Eventually I fell asleep; our heartbeats had inadvertently fallen into the same rhythm that night.

The next morning I awoke next to him, his breathing was the still calm as it was last night. I got up, my stomach growled loudly, I was hungry, and I could hear Scissor whine from downstairs, he probably had to pee. I went downstairs and after grabbing a tiny cake from the cupboard, I took Scissor out of his kennel and attached the leash to his collar. Outside I watched a nearby brook as Scissor barked from his tether, I took a bite from the chocolate cake chewing gratefully. I went back inside and started some eggs; I didn't know how to cook anything else really. I didn't hear David as he came slowly into the kitchen still shirtless and with a slight limp. I scooped the eggs on to a plate and gave them to him; she went to the bathroom as he ate greedily. I picked up two toothpaste pills, when David was done I popped one into my mouth and handed the other to David. We chewed them in unison, when we were done, I gave him a glass of water, and he smiled weakly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was an attack and tons of screaming and fighting…" he trailed off.

"David, did something happen?"

"Yes, they took one or two people and… they killed Maddy" David said his fingers gliding against the glass.

"Oh David… what about the others?"

"I don't know they were after me so I ran, and Shay told me you weren't far, so I came here."

"Don't worry David, I'll get Shay, we'll get to the bottom of this."

At this David stood towering me, his head swooped down and kissed my lips silently, it was very light. But it felt right, when he pulled away, I pulled him back and this kiss was more passionate. I smiled as our lips didn't touch but were mere centimeters apart. That was the start.


	2. Because

Ok I know there was some confusion with the time placement this story is set after pretties, and specials never happened, but Zane has also died just not how he did in Specials. Sorry for any confusion!

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him in those six months, I thought about him all the time, and I knew he wasn't far away. But after I turned twenty our friendship had become strained, I haven't even talked to Shay for four months. He's been staying here for about two weeks; yesterday my home had finally been wired to have the walls pop stuff out. So right now David and I were watching some movie about oh I don't know something scary, I wasn't paying attention. Mostly because I'd become attached to him relaxed against his shirt, our breathing subsides into slight breezes.

His fingers caressed my arm slowly going up and down his other hand was at the base of my stomach his fingers imprinting. As he did my stomach churned and I couldn't help, but look back at him, he smiled at me, and I kissed him. We seemed to kiss for a long time until eventually we took it into the next level, for the first time and it felt better than when I used to become bubbly. Like an even better euphoria, I was back in love with him, and I suppose he was just always in love with me. I could never stop.

_Six months later…_

Dr. Bowing, my personal doctor was inspecting my stomach with this strange jelly and prodding stick. She was saying something about placement, but I couldn't pay attention I could only stare at the strange body inside me.

"?"

"Hmm?" I said, I hadn't heard what she said.

"What names are you planning on?" She asked.

"Oh, umm well we're not sure everything's kinda up in the air at this point."

I had ideas for names, but I couldn't name her, the baby was a girl, and now it seemed appropriate that David name her. At this point I was utterly happy, now all that was left was investigation of what had happened months ago. And the better being that I knew soon, perhaps after she was born he'd propose to me, and maybe Andrew Simpson Smith could hold the ceremony. I smiled at the memories of what had happened years ago, but frowned at what happened after.

I took a cab home, always inspecting my gigantic stomach which had become a watermelon in the past two months. When I came inside David was feeding Scissor, when he noticed me, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"No, the usual, so any new names?"

"Yes, I like Mary" he said laughing.

"I like it too."

He kissed me and my smile grew as he said "I love you" and then added "you too", his touching my stomach protectively.

The following week I planned to visit Shay, to ask for her help in finding out who killed Maddy and took those people. She had gotten married to some Crim and well we moved away from each other. David has a high fever as of now, so he's staying at home, I smiled at that thought, home, and David was home, with me.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? Because I could go see Shay another day when your not so sick" I said to David sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm really not that sick, please don't worry about me."

I sighed and said goodbye, I planned to only be gone for a few hours, before I left, I tied Scissor to the tether outside. I couldn't have prepared for what would happen the rest of today…

Bum bum bum, ok so hopefully this'll keep you guys tipsy till I come back loves you guys 3


End file.
